Shaping garments intended to support and shape a wearer's abdomen or belly region have been manufactured from knits or woven fabrics. Some of the knits or woven fabric garments are constructed with an elastic belt or waist band which causes discomfort when tightened about the body. Some of the garments have stretchable fabric panels sewn into place with seams which cause discomfort when elastic stretching of the panels presses the seams against the wearer's torso. Moreover, women have complained that such garments are difficult to keep in place, as they gradually slip downward while they are being worn.
Accordingly, a need exists for a garment that supports and shapes the abdomen during early stages of pregnancy and postpartum. More particularly, a need exists for a garment that shapes the contours of the abdomen to give the body a smoother and slimmer appearance and desirably would fit comfortably while being worn.